Together Again
by SpiritBear13
Summary: KuramaBotan YusukeKeiko KuwabaraYukina: Seperated at birth, Botan is on a mission to find her lost brother and sister. Will she find them and her lost love? Who are they? Her sentence is complete and how will they take the news?
1. Seperation

A/N: cheers This is my first fic so be gentle. glares I don't own YuYu Hakusho. If I did I'd be some old Japanese guy married to the lady who made Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Separation

In the isolated land of the koorime, everyone was safely tucked in their homes from the raging blizzard outside. That is except for a small hut about three miles outside the forbidden village.

"Ahh…", a woman screamed, She was in labor and it didn't help she was giving birth to triplets.

"Ahh…" she screamed again, sweat glistening her pretty features, making her sea-foam green hair stick to her face, her ruby eyes filled with pain and exhaustion.

"It's going to be alright Hina," said a spiky-black haired man, holding his mate's hand, stroking it reassuringly.

"But it just hurts so much Inazuma,"

Inazuma's magenta pools softened with sympathy, he knew it was going to be hard, he sensed an immense power inside her, also Hina and himself were the only ones there. It was forbidden for a koorime to have a mate, her children would be killed. So Inazuma was assisting in the labor alone.

He the would use his gift of foresight to see their children's future, they had to protect them at all costs, even if that meant the lovers had to be separated.

"Ahh," the contractions were getting stronger and God, it hurt like hell.

"Just one more push koi, and it will be over soon," Inazuma said softly, with that she pushed hard, screaming as she did so. Her breathing became more heavy. _I can't take much more of this. _

Happiness and relief flooded her as she heard a trio of cries. She looked up and saw her mate holding a basket. A proud, fatherly smile plastered on his handsome face.

He walked over to her and held the basket out for her to see their new family. Using most of her remaining strength, she tried to sit up with much difficulty. Seeing his mate struggle, Inazuma helped by pulling her into his arms with her back leaning against his chest.

Hina looked in the basket and saw three beautiful new born babies, two girls and a boy. Tears of joy escaped her eyes, falling to the ground into three precious gems.

Inazuma retrieved them from the ground and tied the gems into three necklaces. He then put them around the children's necks. When he was finished, Inazuma wrapped an arm around Hina's shoulders. The couple gazed at their children with adoration.

Soon the babies' cries ceased. They stared up at their with great interest. That's when Inazuma sensed it, the power. It was coming from one of them. _But which one? _

He looked down at them. He new they were all different, one more powerful than the next. Curious, Inazuma gently picked one of his daughters. He held her so the Hina could touch her child.

With his free hand, he held the baby's with his finger. He was surprised to see his finger covered with snow at the her touch. He smiled, she looked exactly like her mother with her sea-foam hair and ruby orbs.

"Yukina", he heard his wife say, "her name will be Yukina."

Inazuma smile widened, "Yes, snow perfect. Welcome to this world, Yukina", he kissed little Yukina lightly on the her tiny forehead and placed her back in the basket. He then gently lifted his son.

"Oh, darling! He looks just like you!"

"Yes, but he has your beautiful eyes my dear."

Inazuma reached out his finger so the boy would grasp it with his tiny hand. That was his mistake. As soon as the baby's hand made contact with his father's finger, it ignited into flames, burning Inazuma's hand. Hina gasped, then started to giggled.

"Fire" she said, "Hiei."

_Both opposites._ That's when he felt it again, the power. It was in the basket. Carefully, Inazuma handed Hina little Hiei and cautiously peered into the basket. There Yukina was fast asleep and his other daughter was staring up at him with enchanting candy eyes.

She was different, but didn't make her any less beautiful. She had sky-blue hair that set her aside from her brother and sister, who looked like mini replicas of their parents.

Slowly, Inazuma gently raised her from the basket. Instantly he felt it, the power. Not only did he sense it , he saw it. The snow covered ground of the hut melted into green grass and assorted flowers.

_Incredible._ Inazuma was bewildered, apparently so was Hina who had just finished nursing little Hiei and place him back in the basket, looked around in amazement. Wow, she mouthed completely awestruck.

She turned to see the baby in Inazuma's arms. She reached out with her frail hand and held her daughter's. She gasped, all her energy was returning to her. The lovely scent of flowers filled the frigid air.

"Botan."

Her trance was broken at the sound of her husband's voice. Hina turned to him so she could see his face. "Peony…flower, yes her name will be Botan" she agreed.

_So, she's the one I've been sensing, but she's so small. _Inazuma thought as he caressed little Botan's small cheek. _The balance. _His magenta eyes glowed a bright candy. There it was, the vision that will decide their fate. _**Separation. The forbidden child. Kidnapped. Rescued. Problems. Solutions. Revelations. Reunited. **_

A sad smile passed his face as he looked at his children then his mate. He just saw their children's entire future in a matter of seconds and sadly, Hina and himself weren't apart of it. Sighing, he placed little Botan in the basket, then turned to face his lover.

Gazing at her with all the love and passion in his soul, all meant for her and her only. Noticing her mate stare, Hina turned to him. By the look in his eyes she immediately knew. She stared at him with just as much love that him did her. Her eyes drifted shut and she leaned forward as Inazuma brought his lips upon hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, an angry shout was heard, "We know you're there Hina!, With the forbidden child! Come out now!". Hina gasped, it was the head koorime.

Seeing Hina like this, he set to work not forgetting his vision. He grabbed a blanket, then Botan. Wrapping her tight in its warmth. Botan not noticing the change, snuggled deeply in warm cloth.

"Inazuma…" Hina was scared, that much was certain.

"Don't worry, koi everything will turn out fine…they will be together in the future, trust me." Inazuma reassured her before kissing her again, which she openly returned.

"Farewell, my beloved Hina…until we are together again", he reluctantly pulled away from his love and darted away, quicker than the eye can see with Botan wrapped in his arms.

"Goodbye…Inazuma…my love" Hina whispered weakly as she sobbed, awaiting what the future will hold for them.

A/N: Okay! I got the first chappie up! yay I will update as soon as possible. goes on knees and begs Please Review! Actually I have chapter 2 already written out. So if you like the story so far tell me and I'll put it up! Oh! and it's a KuramaxBotan fic! He'll appear in the next chappie! Ja ne!


	2. Pleased To Meet You

**A/N:** Hello again! I started typing as soon as I found my first review! Sorry it took so long to update. I have three sisters and one computer. Plus since school is almost over, I have more assignments. Okay! I'm going to try and explain some of Botan's strengths and abilities in this chapter plus I put a little KB romance in it. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I no own YYH. I wish I did but I don't ::crys:: TT

**Botan and Kurama Lover:** Thank you so much for reviewing! I thought this story was crap.I am forever grateful to you. ::bows:: .

**Smexy Kitten: **Thanks! I thought of this story a long time ago. It took me two months to write what I have so far. My friend Boots is making me write more so I am. I'm about half way throught chapter three so ya. ::bows:: thank you again

**LeFoxy: **Yeah, I know that chapter was sorta confusing...I'm explaining Botan's past in the first like five or so chapters then into the present. I just got to put my ideas to words and I'll be done the whole story hopefully by the end of summer before school starts. ::bows:: arigato.

Chapter Two: Pleased To Meet You

8 years later...

The loud sound of metal clashing filled the silent forest of Makai. The wind blew by, playing with a young demon girl's long sky-blue hair that was following her swift movements.

The girl dodged a strike aimed at her shoulder. Quickly moving, she swung her katana at her opponent who blocked it at the last second. Expecting this, she brought her foot up in a kick that connected with her opponent's rib cage. Her opponent jumped back in surprise, clutching his wounded ribs.

"You have become very strong, Botan" said the girl's spiky black-haired opponent.

The girl sheathed her sword and grinned proudly, "I learn from the best, father."

Inazuma smiled at his daughter's innocense. She didn't even realize how powerful she is at such a young age.

"Oh the contary in a few moe months of training, you will surpass me.", what he spoke was true. When Botan was two years of age, he taught her to surpress her godly power to prevent power hungry demons, humans and reikais alike who would attempt to obtain her for dark purposes. He being himself a upper A-class level demon, was losing to his eight year-old daughter.

"Well, that's enough training for today, Botan"

"Yes!" she cheered, her hiroseki stone glistening in the sun's rays. Seeing the stone, Inazuma thought of his beloved.

_Hina _he thought of all the times she smiled, laughed, said his name. A sad, small smile made its way to his handsome countenance.

"Father? Are you okay?", Botan's concerned voice interrupted his trip down memory lane.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart.", he smiled a to convince her he was fine and for her not to worry. "Today is an important day, Botan" he waited until he got her attention before he continued, "To improve your skills we are joining an old friend of min, in theiving" Inazuma finished.

By the look on Botan's pretty face, she was excited. "Who is your friend, daddy?!" she was really anxious to know who her father's friend was even though she knew she wouldn't know them. Her father kept her away from other beings, The only things she interacted with were animals in the forest or the demons she killed. Of course, being the curious child she was had to ask.

"When he gets here, you will see." Inazuma stated, he knew his daughter and he was not giving her the benefit of knowing. She pouted and he let out a chuckle, amused by her behavior. "Oh, come on dad" Botan was getting frustrated, she knew what he was doing and she didn't like it one bit, no siree. "who is your friend?!", she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself." Inazuma said through his chuckles and pointed behind her. She quickly turned around and saw two figures approaching them. One was a tall bat demon. He had a ratty old black hat with a long black pony tail sticking out from the top. Botan thought he reminded her of a demon scarecrow she fought once with his tattered black vest and pants. He was alot better looking than it though she mused, he had the prettiest indigo orbs she ever saw. They reminded her of sapphires, sparkling with mild amusement at her curious behavior.

The other figure was shorter, alot shorter. He had long silver hair, ears and tail. He was a young fox-demon no older than she was. He was cute but what really Botan noticed was his piercing gold eyes. His handsome face appeared stoic and serious, but his were clearly showing amusement also. Botan pouted, not liking their amusement pointed at her.The demons stopped walking when they were about two feet away from Inazuma and Botan.

"Kuronue my friend it's been a long time."

"Yes it has Inazuma.", the bat-demon's gaze fell on Botan. "And who is this little one?" he asked smiling a friendly smile at her.

"This is my daughter, Botan.", Inazuma answered then looked at the fox, "And what about this strapping young lad?" he asked.

"This is Youko Kurama, my deciple." Kuronue answered, then pushed the young fox forward as Inazuma did Botan.

"Greet your guests Botan." he told her. Hestitantly, Botan bowed, not really sure how to greet people, "Pleased to meet you Lord Kuronue," she gave him a polite small then turned to face Youko. "Pleased to meet you too, Youko Kurama," she bowed a second time and flashed him a sweet smile.

_This girl is charming. _Youko thought. Smirking, he reached into his silver tresses and pulled out a beautiful red rose, "Call me Kurama and the pleasure is all mine Miss Botan." he said as he held the rose out for her to take. Blushing, Botan took the rose and smelled its sweet aroma. "Thank you and I will if you calll me Botan, no formalities are necessary." she smiled sweetly.

The elder males smiled at the children, it seems Botan has a suitor. The snapping of twigs in the distance broke their happy moment.

"I smell koorime, oh the riches I will make with her tears" in an instant, an ugly ogre-demon was behind Botan. Botan's eyes glowed a bright pink and swiftly manuvered her hands. It seemed as time stopped with the orge unmoving behind her, a surprised look frozen on its face. A small cut appeared on Botan's upper arm. The ogre dropped backwards on the earth...lifeless.

Botan's eyes reverted back to their original candy hue. She turned around and withdrew her sword from the orge's chest, looking as though this wasn't anything new. She glanced at her cut and saw a drop of her blood fall down her arm and onto the grass. Searching for where it fell, she bent down. "When will they ever learn", she sighed.

Suddenly another orge appeared behind her, "Heh-heh, I have you now my pretty koorime." Botan's eyes widened, there was another one. How could she be so careless. She was frozen from shock, closing her eyes awaiting whatever was coming to her.

Alarmed, Youko leaped into the air and produced a thorn-like whip. With the whip in hand, he came crashing down on the orge's shoulders. The orge was furious. How dare he get in the way of my treasure. The troll slashed violently at the kitsune with his claws, making a deep gash in Youko's stomach. The fox-spirit jumped back, one hand clutching his wound, the other holding his whip. Youko flicked his whip and pain ripped through the ugly demon. The orge dropped onto the ground in several pieces.

Youko closed his eyes and his ears twitched, trying to listen for more intruders. Find the coast was clear, he dropped to his knees, succumbing to the pain in his stomach. Botan was bewildered, no one ever tried to save her before, not even her father (he said she can't get stronger if he saves her all the time) Upon seeing the seriousness of his injury, worry replaced her shock. She quickly made her was over to the injured kitsune and kneeled down next to him.

"You're hurt, Kurama" she said in a teary voice, she can't bear to see anyone getting hurt because of her, even if it was some lowly demon trying to obtain her precious 'gems'. However she must conceal her emotions or her father and others would think she was weak. She hated anyone looking down on her, She hated feeling useless and weak more than the guilt. It was a lose/lose situation.

"It's nothing I can't handle" came Youko's reply, "What's that in your hand, Botan?" he asked, not just trying to switch the subject off his wound but he was curious as to why she just bent over in mid-battle as if to retrieve something and get caught off guard by the enemy. He was even more curious why he saved her, he felt as though he had to do everything he could to protect such a beautiful creature like herself. He never felt that way before...so why was he feeling like this especially for someone he just met? He was broken from his thoughts when he saw Botan blush. _She cute when she does that. _

Botan could feel her cheeks burning, she really wasn't used to this attention and it was scary. Not the attention but the scary thing was...she liked it. She never felt this way towards the demons she encountered before, it felt so...warm. She slowly opened her hand and revealed a red stone. This stone was perfectly round like a marble and was as red as blood. It looked exactly like a frozen drop of blood. "I'm half koorime, but instead of frozen tears(hiroseki) that those orges were after, my blood (ketsueki) freezes," she explained.

Botan raised the stone up to Youko's mouth, "Here...swallow it.",he gave her a confused look and she couldn't help but giggle. This caused the kitsune to blush. When her giggles ceased, she explained once again, "Only a handful of humans, demons and reikais know this so it's only natural you don't. One out of every ten thousand koorime are born with the 'Naasu Gene'. This gene is a special energy in my body that allows me to heal myself instantly without tiring", she pointed to her now unblemished arm for emphasis, she continued when he still didn't understand, "By taking my ketsueki stone as a pill it will heal your wound." Again, she raised the crimson marble to his mouth and this time he took it. Instantly, his wound began to heal until their was nothing left but a blood stain. "See?...What did I tell you?"

Botan smiled her beautiful sweet smile that he grew to love in just a short period of time. "Thank you" Youko said rather timidly, he turned his face away so she couln't see the deep blush that streaked his pale cheeks. Botan's smile faded, she placed her hands on Youko's flaming cheeks and turned him so she could look at him straight in the eyes. Her candy orbs met the surprised golden ones of the fox's.

Botan's smile returned when she saw Youko's flushed face deepen into a cherry red, "No, Thank you, Kurama you are the first person to ever save my life. I am indebted to you." Despite having just met him today, a sudden boldness came over her and she placed a soft kiss on his nose. Realizing what she had just done, Botan blushed a deep red that match Youko's equally flushed face. Gold met candy orbs, both expressions identical to the other. _What is this feeling? And why do I like it so much? _, they both thought.

Deep chuckles broke their reveries and they realized that Inazuma and Kuronue were there the whole time. They turned away from each other embarrassed, their blushes became even deeper if that were any more possible. "I think we'll all get along just fine...right Inazuma?" said Kuronue through his chuckles. "Yes...just fine" laughed Inazuma. And so from that day on, kurama and Botan had plenty of time to get to know each other and figure out what their new found feelings for one another are.

A/N::yay:: That's the end of that chappie::dances:: . I know Kurama and Botan are kinda young to fall in love so I made them confused about their new feelings. Thanks to my reveiwers and I hope to finish the next chappie as soon as possible. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and the others won't appear until later chapters but I'll make this clear they will still be in high school and Kuwabara and Yukina get engaged much to Hiei's enjoyment. I want to make this story kinda fun instead of serious but the beginning chapters will be serious. I have yet to know how but they will. So Review! Ja ne!


End file.
